Deep Down Inside
by Dark-Queen
Summary: A different version of what happens when Alec and Max watches Manticore burn down in "Designate This"
1. Default Chapter

Author: Dark Queen aka Ness  
  
Pairing: Alec/Max  
  
Disclaimer: No one belongs to me....  
  
  
  
Deep Down Inside  
  
  
  
Well you did it. You completely burned down Manticore. I can see you smile while it's slowly being destroyed. But the guards that started to shoot at the X's wiped off that smile right away. I can see the pain in your eyes, cause you know that you can't do a thing. There's too many of them... The minute they'd see you...us... they would kill us. But you wont let that happen would you? The heroic Maxie... The girl who always saved the day. What are you gonna do now huh?  
  
Max... what are you doing girl? Don't... Don't go back to  
  
save the X's You're gonna get killed even if you're one of the best soldiers. Don't make me go back there to save you. Then you'd know that i can feel, that i care... about you. You're my weak spot. You'll be the death of me. *sighs* I can't just let you get killed. I'm going.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry Max, I didn't want to hit you, but i had no other choices. You didn't wanna come back to a safe place with me... you wanted to save them all. What was i goin to do? Leave you there so you could get killed. No way! So i hit you... pretty hard. So hard that i think i broke you're nose. You fell unconscious on the ground. You're nose is bleeding now. I'm so sorry Max i didn't mean to do this. I just don't want to lose you. I know you're gonna be pissed me... I mean REALLY angry. But at least i'll know you'll be  
  
alive somwhere. I hope you wont try to kill me when you'll wake up. I think i'll bring you back to you're place and leave you there before you notice me. You won't know that i'm pathetic and weak, that i can feel and care. Besides, even if you did know that i love  
  
you. You wouldn't care cos i know...deep down inside... that you could never like me. I saw it in you're eyes when i told you, back at Manticore, that we we're breeding partners. I saw the discust and hate there. Was the hate toward me or Manticore? That, i'll probably  
  
never know. I have a little hope though, cos i saw desire in your eyes to. Besides, you know what they say: "opposite attracts" and hate is the exact opposite to love. So maybe, just maybe I have a small chance with you. Yeah right... I wish... We're finnally here, at you're place. I wiped off the blood on you're face. I'm gonna leave now cause you're gonna wake up soon. I'll be back though... So see you soon Max.  
  
**********  
  
Max woke up with quite a headache. Touching her face, she felt a bump  
  
on her nose so she got up and walked to the bathroom and saw her face. At the sight, she nearly screamed.  
  
*Good thing i heal fast* she thought.  
  
*What happened to me? Oh right... Manticore... The X's being  
  
attacked ... Someone hitting me, knockin me out! Who could've been so strong to take me out?*  
  
She walked back to her room when a face came into her mind.  
  
*Alec....*  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Deep Down Inside Part 2

Deep Down Inside ( P.2)  
  
  
Alec woke up feeling as if he had been hit by a bus. His eyes barely   
could focus and his mouth was dry. He suddently realise that he was   
tied down to a bed.  
  
*Okay... I think i've been drugged. The guy who did this to me is   
lucky because if i had all my senses i would first of all get the   
hell out of this bed then beat him down.*  
  
He was struggling to get out of those ties when the door abruptly   
opened. He couldn't focus well enough to see who was there. Gladly   
the effects of the drug would soon wear off thanx to his DNA. That's   
when he smelled the person... Even his confused mind recognized her...Only one person had that kind of scent... That made you wanna go wild and daring...  
  
"- Max..."  
  
"-Alec, i gotta get you out of here! White and some of his mans are on the're way over here. The crazy part is that you're drugged it will be harder to escape."  
  
"- What's going on?" Alec asked in a groggy voice.  
  
" - Did you listen to any words that came out of my mouth or what"   
*sighs*  
  
She untied him and helped him to get up. That's when her sensitive hearing caught some noises.  
  
"- They're coming! Alec, hurry up!"  
  
He was starting to feel better and more in control of himself.  
  
* It's about time, there's nothing more that i hate then not being in control.* He thought.  
  
He and Max got out and succesly got out without being caught. Max always been good when it came to "Escape and Evade" They went to his place.   
  
"- Nice place..." Said Max.  
  
" Thanx, everything was already here when i got it... Max, how did you know i was in trouble?"  
  
" - It was purely coincidale... I was going to drink at this bar.   
When i got in some guards we're there. At first i thought they we're talking about Manticore and how to kill us and all. But they we're all saying how proud they we're that they catched an X5. So i saved the day 'again'."  
  
"- That was dangerous, you could've get killed"  
  
"- Why do you care?"  
  
"- I don't... What could possibly make you think that?"  
  
"- Nothing... Why did you hit me?"  
  
He was completely suprised by the change of subject and that she knew about him hitting her.  
  
"- How did you know it was me? I hit you pretty hard... I thought you we're gonna forget."  
  
" Well for one thing, only an X soldier could've take me out. And i did remember... Takes a looooot more then that to make me lose my memory. So you didn't answer. Why did you do it?"  
  
"- You we're being careless... You went back to save the X's but the're was too many guards. You couldn't have made it out alive."  
  
"- Hmmmm. You 'do' care after all!!!"  
  
"- So... What if i do?"  
  
"- Would mean you're not the heartless bastard i thought you we're."  
  
And then, out of no where, she punched him real hard right on the nose. He fell down and started bleeding.  
  
"- WHAT THE HELL!?!"  
  
"- That's for hitting me in the first place"  
  
She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, very close to his mouth.  
  
"- And that's for saving my life"  
  
She got up and left him there, happy and grinning like an idiot.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
